Echoing Cries in the Night
by Souls 0f The Night
Summary: AHH!" the cries of vampires filled the air.The hunter drew back his sword from the arched back of the vampire.As the cry died down,it echoed into the night...Yaoi.YMM,YYY,YBR,SJ.
1. Attack in the Night

Echoing Cries in the Night  
  
Souls' Notes:  
  
Ai Soul: This is one of Lost Soul's fic.Please enjoy,and read about us in our bio.  
  
Anime:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik Seto/Jou  
  
Chapter:  
  
1.Attack in the Night  
  
Chapter Summary:  
  
The Hunters are attacked in the night...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No,Souls of the Night does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!,unfortunetly.  
  
~*~  
  
A light breeze came by,blowing the cherry blossoms off the branches of their trees.The cold night was pitch black.The sky was starless,and today,Japan had a new moon.In the distance,a large pond had an occupant.The person's pure black hair covered its bare back,going down to its waist.Long thick eyelashes feathered across the owner's pale cheeks as its eyes were closed.Water ran down the smooth slender body slowly.Suddenly,it's slightly pointed ears perked up a bit.Its eyes snapped open to reveal gleaming blood red orbs.The person smiled slightly and lifted two hands,clasping them together while muttering something under its breath.Right then,an arrow shot out of a tree.The arrow was going to pierce the person's chest,right at its heart.But,surprisingly,once the arrow made contact with the pale skin,the person disappeared.  
  
"Damn!" the person in the tree cursed silently.His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as they searched the area cautiously.Then,a twig snapped behind him,he quickly turned around,crossbow ready to strike.But the person calmed down when he recognized the sudden intruder.Looking though his night vision goggles,he saw a familiar sandy blonde haired male.The blonde placed one hand on his hip expectantly,raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I lost him." the chocolate brown eyed male said,freeing his long platinum hair from the black elastic that was holding it up.The blonde sighed and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"'Kura...maybe you shouldn't do solo hunts...",the blonde suggested,but seeing at how the other glared at him,he backed off the subject and led him silently to the awaiting black car.They both jumped inside,and the driver immediately accelerated onto the road,and into the night...  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened?" asked the person next to Bakura,his arms crossed as he leaned against the door window.His messy blonde hair hanging over his deep brown eyes.  
  
Bakura sighed irritably and ran his hand in his silver locks,"I had the target in my grasp,but then he just disappeared as my arrow made contact with him."  
  
The blonde,known as Jonouchi,stifled a laugh at this.Bakura glared at him deadly,and he shutted his mouth instantly.  
  
The driver looked in its rear mirror briefly before turning his gaze back to the road."Bakura,was the target doing anything?" the driver asked,his crimson eyes still staring into the road.  
  
Bakura hesitated before he spoke,"Yes,...he was.I assumed he was chanting an enchantment,and that's when i had striked."  
  
The driver nodded before looking at the occupant in the passenger's seat."Do you think the target will come after us Seto?"  
  
The brunette beside him nodded firmly,"Of course.The target was V2,so he can come in the night or in the light.But,knowing V2's...he would surely strike at night.He has advantage in the darkness.Don't forget though,the main weakness of V2's are that they are vulnerable in their human form.Before they bare their true selves."  
  
The driver nodded once before turning back to the road.The wind blowing his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he rolled the information into his mind."Marik?"  
  
"Yes?" answered the sandy blonde haired man as he looked over to see his tri-headed leader.  
  
"What would you predict of the target's next movements?"  
  
Marik paused,before answering slowly,"Honestly Yami...i don't think he will strike...well,at least not yet."  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"Well,for one thing,he is one of the 4 gods of the V2's.And,if my knowledge of how they rule is correct...the 4 gods never...",suddenly,realization came to him as his eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yami.  
  
Marik grabbed his daggers tighter and narrowed his eyes."The gods never leave..." he started turning towards them,whispering the last part,"...their place alone..."  
  
Just then,numerous of long needles striked their car.They all jumped out of the car in time.The car swerving off the road.  
  
Everyone gripped on their weapons tighter.Bakura had his crossbow already up in position to attack.Marik had 3 daggers in each of his hand.Seto had gotten out large round discs that were bladed.Each tip deadly with even the slightest contact of the blade,blood will flow out through large gashes.Jonouchi had taken out a small metal pole,pressing a black button in the middle,it instantly tunred into a lond rod.Yami calmly moved his hand towards his waist on the hilt of his katana.  
  
As the eerie quietness calmed the once tense men,their steady breathing was the only sound heard.  
  
Then,in less than a second,dark shadows rushed onto them,going for the kill.  
  
~*~  
  
Souls' Notes:  
  
Heyo! ^o^  
  
It's your one and only Hikari Soul,Tina! On this chapter,i'm doing the ending thingy-majiger.  
  
We hope everyone enjoyed it.We had to rush through this,because we wanted to post up our first fic. together on the same day we all together signed up.There may be some grammar and spelling mistakes because Lost Soul and Silent Soul were too busy with starting other fics.But,at the rate we're going,we should have 3 more chapters to this by tomorrow.Also,to let everyone know,we don't know much about vampires.So,once we do some research on them,we'll come back to this first chapter to edit the details.But,the whole thing about the 4 V2's gods,is just something our creative Lon,Silent Soul,made up.  
  
This will be updated every Sat. night,and 4 chapter added every Sun. night as well.We work fast.=^-^=  
  
Sayonara minna,  
  
Souls of the Night  
  
***PREVIEW***  
  
~Ch.2 Preview: Injured in the Night~  
  
"What should we do...?" asked Jonouchi softly as he eyed the pair of unconscious vampires.Yami bent down and held one of them new bridal style.Being gentle with him,he brushed the blonde bangs away from his face.  
  
"There's nothing we _can_ do...",replied Yami with sad eyes as he shook his head slowly.His eyes went to all the injuries the vampires had gotten during the battle.  
  
Bakura came to the other unconscious form,and held him like Yami did with the other.Then,his eyes widened and he whispered lightly,"No...there _is_ something we can do..."  
  
Yami and the others looked at him then;Bakura whispered the answer with a gentle smile on his face,"They're still alive...both of them..."  
  
***END PREVIEW*** 


	2. Injured in the Night

Echoing Cries in the Night  
  
Soul's Notes:  
  
Hikari Soul: *Yawns* We're all very tired.*Flops down on couch*  
  
Graceful Soul: Tina-chan...you have to do the introductory...  
  
Hikari Soul: *Wails* But i o' wanna! ToT  
  
Grcaeful Soul: Looks like i'm going to have to do the messages...Konnichiwa minna,watashi wa namae Otagano Elenee.Aishiteru wo minna! *Blinks* That is all? Who wrote this? *Turns back to Tina*  
  
Tina: *Shrug* You know how Lon is just starting to get into anime and stuff?  
  
Elenee: *Nods*  
  
Tina: Well...he wanted to test out his new Jap. words he learned.  
  
Elenee: *Furrowed eyebrows* If he wanted to test them out...then why didn't he do the introductory?  
  
Tina: *Shrugs* Who knows?  
  
*Off in the distance was a loud scream and echoed throughout the city..."I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE AT TINA'S!"*  
  
~Written by your one and only,Silent Soul,for his comedy~  
  
Anime:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik Seto/Jou  
  
Chapter:  
  
2.Injured in the Night  
  
Chapter Summary:  
  
The Vampires are injured in the night...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Freai-Thank you so much! ^-^ Of course we'll update,since you asked ever so nicely.^-~* [Hands Freai-chan a Yu-Gi-Oh! Plushie collection.*Only sold in Japan (Narrorator's voice)*!]  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No,Souls of the Night does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!,unfortunetly.  
  
***REVIEW***  
  
"What would you predict of the target's next movements?"  
  
Marik paused,before answering slowly,"Honestly Yami...i don't think he will strike...well,at least not yet."  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"Well,for one thing,he is one of the 4 gods of the V2's.And,if my knowledge of how they rule is correct...the 4 gods never...",suddenly,realization came to him as his eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yami.  
  
Marik grabbed his daggers tighter and narrowed his eyes."The gods never leave..." he started turning towards them,whispering the last part,"...their place alone..."  
  
Just then,numerous of long needles striked their car.They all jumped out of the car in time.The car swerving off the road.  
  
Everyone gripped on their weapons tighter.Bakura had his crossbow already up in position to attack.Marik had 3 daggers in each of his hand.Seto had gotten out large round discs that were bladed.Each tip deadly with even the slightest contact of the blade,blood will flow out through large gashes.Jonouchi had taken out a small metal pole,pressing a black button in the middle,it instantly tunred into a lond rod.Yami calmly moved his hand towards his waist on the hilt of his katana.  
  
As the eerie quietness calmed the once tense men,their steady breathing was the only sound heard.  
  
Then,in less than a second,dark shadows rushed onto them,going for the kill.  
  
***END REVIEW***  
  
The shadows were clear in the hunter's eyes,thanks to the help of the night vision goggles.They all jumped backwards into the air,all they were all back to back in a small circle.The vampires growled and some jumped up to meet the hunters face to face.  
  
"What should we do Yami?" asked Jonouchi who was getting nervous.He never really liked humting vampires,actaully,he was only a hunter because of his father.  
  
Yami,being the always calm one in the group;save Seto;looked at Jounochi briefly before drawing his sword in one swift move.And as they landed all together to the ground,four or so vampires fell to the floor,their bodies in half;their face in a look of shock.Yami flicked off the blood that drenched his katana and stared at the dead vampires with an unreadable expression upon his face.  
  
#Seto's Perspective#  
  
Numerous of vampires surrounded us,barely giving us room to breath.I'm exaggerating.I glared menacingly at the approching vampires heading our way.Two flung themeselves at me,their claws ready to strike.I easily dodged the attack,thrusting my blades into the air and caught it with ease as it flew back to me like a boomerang.The heads of the vampires fell down next to my foot as their bodies layed lifeless a few feet away.Most of the vampires encircled me,having looks of a madman.They were grinning wildly,as if they didn't care one bit that some of their comrads had gotten killed.Then,they did something that surprised me.One vampire flung itself onto me,so i took an easy side step,but,as i was distracted with the attack,my side step was interrupted as another vampire appeared behind me,locking my hands together by my wrists behind my back.I was struggling to get free,but then spotted a couple of vampires trying to get my blades which were still in my gloved hands.I stopped struggling at this and smirked.Once the vampires' hands touched my blades,they screamed in horror as they disappeared,leaving nothing but ashes.The vampire holding me tightened his grasp around my wrists,being careful not to make even the slightest contact with my blades.He made a move to pierce my neck with its fangs.  
  
"SETO!" yelled the puppy before the fangs went through my skin.I tensed up and tried to squirm free.As i continued to struggle,the bite never came.Instead,i felt the vampire collasp on me with a groan and i felt its grip on me loosen.I looked back at the now disappearing vampire and turned back to see shocked faces of the other vampires.They were looking up in the sky and i followed their gaze immediately.  
  
Up there in the sky,was a flying vampire.It had long silver hair that reminded me of Bakura.The vampire flew down on the highest branch of a tree and looked down upon the vampires with a forlorn look.As if he was sorry for something.Sorry for what? The answer soon came as another vampire flew overhead the other ones swiftly.In that one sudden movement,they all collasped to the ground.Looking at their expression on their faces;you can tell that the attack made them die instantaniously.Not knowing they had died yet.  
  
The vampire who killed them flew next to the other on the tree branch.We could roughly make out their appearances,even with our night vision goggles,the other branches of the tree was blocking their images.  
  
Silence followed the screams of the vampires as the hunters looked at the sudden intruders in the tree.One of the vampires turned his head to look at the other,before exchanging a few words,they flew down.By now we can see them clearly.And,just to make a long story short,i was shocked.Looking at the pair of vampires and then at Yami and Bakura,i could feel a slight headache coming on.Was i hallucinating? The looks on the others' faces proved me wrong and i saw Jounochi open his mouth to say something,but then closed it back up with a loss of words.  
  
#Yami's Perspective#  
  
I must say,i am absoulutely surprised.I thought i might have dropped my katana right then and there,but decided to sheath it back.I know i didn't show shock much;save the raised eyebrows.There they stood,our saviors;vampires.And you know what? They look a lot like me and Bakura for some strange reason.I look at Bakura for a reaction,finding what i think was an ammusing sight.His mouth literally fell to the floor and his usually narrowed eyes widened at an expansion i never realized existed in human abilities.  
  
Looking back at the vampires,i also noticed a look of surprise on their faces.So,i conclude,as of right now,everyone has absoulutely no idea why we have look-a-likes as vampires.The idea of genetic mutation popped into my head,and i frown inwardly at the thought.I am seriously not one to have a sense of humor,and that,i am positively aware of,was humorous.I deeply frowned even more inwardly at this.  
  
#Bakura's Perspective#  
  
......................................................................Holy shit......................................................................  
  
That's all i have to say.Holy shit.  
  
#Jounochi's Perspective#  
  
I blink...once...twice...a couple more...and i just continue blinking,of course,while thoughts ran through my mind.  
  
Okay,that was weird.I would have exclaimed something instead of just being quiet.But the others aren't,so i won't..............................Okay,i can't take the freaking silence anymore.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on?!"  
  
That's more like it.  
  
#Malik's Perspective#  
  
I turn briefly to Jou who had exclaimed something i didn't quite hear.I was too shocked to hear what he was saying.I mean,wouldn't anyone else be? If you just had your daily hunting of vampires;then two vampires come and save you;you find out that those vampires look awfully familiar;you then just realize that they look exactly like your friends;you would be as shocked as well,ne?  
  
For once,can't someone say something to break the awkward silence? For--  
  
"We look alike.",stated one vampire who i dubbed,"Yami's look-a-like".I roll my eyes slightly at this,i mean,come on! 'We look alike.' is not what a normal human would just bluntly say.I blink.Oh,wait.Their not humans nor normal.I sweatdrop silently at this and shifted.  
  
#Bakura's Perspective#  
  
"Indeed so.",replied Yami casually.I raise one of my brow at this.'Indeed so.' doesn't seem like a proper response to a person who looks like you.  
  
I snort lightly and look at my look-a-like's appearance.  
  
He was a bit shorter than me,about by 2 inches or so.He had long platinum hair just like mine,though,it wasn't as spiky.He had light brown eyes that gleamed in an unknown light.Pale skin was what i saw through my night vision goggles.His choice of clothing was surprising.He had on a large black cloth draped over his shoulders;the ends were torn;having strips.It ended at his waist,and the parts of the cloth that exceeded his shoulders cut off.The sides of his shirt was attached by a thin silky ribbon.His bottom article of clothing was tilted.It was a black cloth that hugged more on his right hip and fell limp on the left hip.It looked like a skirt,but when i looked at it more carefully,i saw they were pants.Like the shirt,the bottom of it was torn;having strips as well.He had one silver armband on each arm,and a black ribbon was wrapped around each of his hands that were like fingerless gloves,going all the way to the elbows;the remaining part of the ribbons hung down all the way to his ankles.  
  
The Yami-look-a-like was about 3 inches shorter than mine,and about a head shorter than Yami.Like my look-a-like,most of his clothing was black.He had a white collar that went up a little above his chin [Think of Tala's collar from Beyblade].He had on a black sleevless shirt that went down to his knees.In the front of it,it was split as a triangle from the waist down.Underneath he had tight leather pants and clawed cuts on the sides.Instead of the silver armbands,there were black leather buckles,and a buckle belt that tilted.  
  
Both vampires had a half inch ribbon wrap around their ankles,then made a triangle on top of the foot using th middle toes,going under it intersects just where it starts the heel of the foot,going straight up to wrap around the ankles again.  
  
I must say,these vampires,have style.  
  
#Yami's Perspective#  
  
After my comment,everything was quiet once again.It was eerie enough to make me shiver,though,i didn't.  
  
But,the silence soon ended.My look-a-like took a step forward and once he did,another vampire came and slashed him across the chest.I knew that that vampire was certainly not a friend of those that looked like us.  
  
He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.Though,before he did,i swept him up in my arms,holding him protectively to my chest while my right hand went to my katana.  
  
"YUGI!",cried out the silver haired boy as he ran the short distance towards us.I left Yugi in his care,trusting fully in him.  
  
"What the fuck?!",yelled out Joey as he looked frantically about for the vampire.Then,just as fast as the other attack,the same vampire as before came and slashed at the silver haired vampire.Catching him off guard as he was desperately trying to heal the now unconscious boy.He cried out in pain and collasped on top of Yugi's form.I,for once,showed a bit of emotion as flames burned wildly in my crimson eyes.My eyes gleamed with murder;shocking cold chills ran up everyone's spines [Save Seto];i can tell,as they shuddered visibly.I drew my katana out once more.Loving how it gleamed with superiority and beauty.I stood there in a stance everyone knew very well.My eyes narrowed dangerously as i searched the trees for him.Just when i was starting to think he left already;he came.He jumped out of the tree and stood in front of me.And now i admit to myself being wrong inwardly,the 'he',was a 'she'.  
  
She had short amburn hair and blue eyes.And my eyes twitched with disgust at how revealing she was.  
  
She looked at all of us with a smirk,then,when her eyes landed on the pair of vampires,she hissed loudly and bared her fangs.  
  
....................................did i just see a stain on them?  
  
.....................she has major hygiene problems........._major_ hygiene problems.  
  
She charged at their forms,as if we didn't exist.I showed her this fact by tripping her;making her fall down,face first,ungracefully 100%.  
  
She quickly flipped backwards on her feet and hissed.I rolled my eyes.Looking at the pair of boys nearby,my eyes darkened,making my crimson eyes look blood red.My anger gradually grew extremely than before,and with rage,i strike at her in a god like speed.[1]But before i even got to her,she disappeared.And the last sight i saw of her,her teeth was bared and glinted with that maliacious grin of hers.But,she said something that echoed throughout my ears...  
  
'Name's Anzu...remember me...for i will haunt your dreams never ending...'  
  
I stabbed my katana into the ground until the hilt forced me to stop.I imagined the female vampire as the ground as i glared at it leathally.  
  
After i calmed down a bit,i look sadly at the unconscious figures.  
  
#Malik's Perspective#  
  
Well,this was a change.Did Yami actually show a bit of furiousity through his usually calm composure? I blink at this dumbfoundedly.  
  
"What should we do...?" asked Jonouchi softly as he eyed the pair of unconscious vampires.  
  
Yami walked over to them and bent down.He held his look-a-like new bridal style.Being gentle with him,he brushed the blonde bangs away from his face as he replied.  
  
"There's nothing we _can_ do...",Yami whispered with sad eyes as he shook his head slowly.His eyes went to all the injuries the vampires had gotten during the battle.  
  
Bakura came to the other unconscious form,and held him like Yami did with the other.Then,his eyes widened and he whispered lightly,"No...there _is_ something we can do..."  
  
Yami and the others looked at him then;Bakura whispered the answer with a gentle smile on his face,"They're still alive...both of them..."  
  
~*~  
  
Soul's Notes:  
  
[1]-I wanted something to describe the speed he used well.So,i chose godlike speed,like those of Kenshin's on Ruroni Kenshin.Gomen gozaimasu Kenshin-sama!  
  
Hey...  
  
This is Silent Soul,Lon.As you can see,i added some humor to my sister's fic.I wanted it to be a little humorous,even if she wouldn't like it when she wakes up.You see,i was writing this chapter because my sister caught the flu.That's why,if anyone can tell;one would notice our different writing styles.She writes with barely any humor at all,so i spiced it up.Please wish her well!  
  
Also,in the 1 chapter,my sister said that she would bring up 4 chapters yesterday,but with her in her current condition,i'm afraid that we failed in keeping that promise without her guidance.  
  
Though,even though she was knocked out cold most of the day,when she was conscious,she said this: "Lon,can you do me a favor? [I nod my head] Please tell all the readers to please review.I would wish for them too dearly...It would certainly make me fell better.Even if it will only bring up my spirit,and not my health."  
  
So,everyone,please review!  
  
Sayonara minna,  
  
Souls of the Night  
  
***PREVIEW***  
  
~Ch.3 Preview: Trust in the Night~  
  
"What are you going to do to us...?",asked Ryou frightened.His voice was shaky and full of uncertainty.  
  
Bakura walked slowly up to Ryou,kneeling down on the floor and looked at Ryou in the eyes.  
  
"Can you look into my eyes...?",Bakura asked gently,surprising most of the occupants in the room.  
  
Hesistantly,he did.His frightened eyes slowly went up to Bakura's and his eyes widened.  
  
He saw care,sympathy,and trust...Bakura trusted him,and that was all he needed before breaking into a small shy smile.  
  
Bakura smiled back,and took Ryou's pale hands into his."Know this...we will never let harm come your way...we _will_ protect you two...with our lives...."  
  
***END PREVIEW*** 


End file.
